Omen
by UndeadDolly
Summary: His nightmares were slowly coming true.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** His nightmares were slowly coming true.

Chapter One

It was a dark, dreary room.

In the distance, Noctis sat at the edge of his king-sized bed - unbuttoning his shirt, with his back turned.

Meanwhile, Prompto laid in bed - staring up at the ceiling, with wide eyes. A foreboding feeling was running through him. He was scared of Noctis.

He didn't understand why, though. How could he be scared of his best friend?

His heart fluttered. The King's shirt fell from his broad shoulders - unveiling his handsome body, but Prompto still felt scared of him. The blonde wanted Noctis to look at him - to turn around and reassure him.

"N-Noct?" Prompto squeaked, as Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "Look at me."

"What's wrong, Prom?" Noctis snickered, as Prompto clutched the blankets. "You sound … scared. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Please look at me."

"Well, if you insist so much."

The King turned around, but his eyes were glowing crimson. A gasp escaped from Prompto's lips - frightened by Noctis, who just laughed.

"You're not Noct!"

"Wrong, baby! I'm just not your Noct."

"Stay away!"

"That's no fun. I want to come closer to you."

"Don't!"

XOXO

He blinked awake.

A sigh of relief escaped him. He wasn't in that dark, dreary room anymore. He scrambled over Ignis and Gladio - making his way towards Noctis, his Noctis. This was the real Noctis, not the one from his nightmares.

The King was sleeping soundly. He felt awful for rousing Noctis out of his sleep, but he had to warn Noctis. His nightmares were signs - omens of what would come true, if events played out a certain way.

"What is it?" Noctis sighed, as Prompto straddled him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Don't be like the King from my nightmares," Prompto sobbed, as Noctis grabbed his waist. "Because I can never love him."

"Prompto …"

"I'm so scared of losing you."

"Prom …"

"I love you so, so much."

"And, I love you, too."

XOXO

His King had changed.

It wasn't Noctis' fault, though. After Altissia, Prompto noticed that all of his friends were somehow different - quiet, apprehensive, temperamental, and torn in-between, which is how he felt.

The Oracle was gone. He hadn't known Lady Lunafreya, but his friends had. However, Noctis had known her the most, especially because they were betrothed to each other.

He wanted to comfort Noctis, but didn't in the end. After all, Prompto didn't know if Noctis wanted to see him, not after losing Lady Lunafreya. Also, Prompto didn't want to remind Noctis of their relationship with his presence, especially because his best friend was grieving.

He kept to himself, then. He avoided Noctis, but he was sure his best friend didn't notice. After all, Noctis was mourning his beautiful betrothed.

He remembered that night in the tent, though. It felt like ages ago now, especially because they've been through so much. And, Prompto is aware that there will be more challenges awaiting them in the future, but mostly for Noctis - the King of Light, who haunted his nightmares.

"You got the cards," Gladio smiled, as Prompto handed them over. "You beat me last time, but you won't today."

"We'll see about that," Prompto smirked, as Gladio started shuffling. "I know all the tricks."

"Do you now? Well, I know some tricks myself, too."

"Nice! You improved your game, then."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you okay, Prompto?"

"What do you mean, big guy? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I know you've been having bad dreams. So, I just wanted to ask you if they're gone or getting worse. Look, I know that this is a touchy subject for you, but I thought you might want to talk to someone. After all, Iggy and Noct have problems of their own to deal with now."

"I don't want to sound like a crazy person."

"You're not crazy, Prompto. We all have bad dreams sometimes."

"They're not just bad dreams."

"Let me humor you. What do you think your bad dreams are?"

"They're recurring bad dreams."

"I didn't know that. What happens in your dreams?"

"I dream about Noct, but he's not our Noct. He's different, especially his eyes. They're red, not blue."

"Does the Noct in your dreams scare you?"

"Yes! And, I feel like our Noct is going to change into him soon enough."

"That's silly, Prompto. Why would our Noct turn into some cruel, cold person?"

"I don't know, but I feel like it's going to happen."

"I think you're just scared, Prompto. It's okay, though. It happens to all of us."

XOXO

It was another beautiful night.

And, Prompto was still awake. He stood on the balcony, with his eyes trained at the twinkling stars. He didn't really star gaze, not until his nightmares started. He was also avoiding Noctis again - waiting for his King to fall asleep, just before he returned to their hotel room.

He sighed and shook his head. After all, Prompto's eyes were burning, with a need for sleep. However, Prompto was scared of falling asleep, especially because he'll meet that stranger in his nightmares again.

"There you are," Ignis said, as Prompto bit his lower lip. "You've been gone all day. Why are you ignoring His Majesty? Is this about your bad dreams?"

"It's more than that," Prompto squeaked, as Ignis' eyebrows furrowed together. "It's always been more than that, Iggy."

"He'll notice your absence soon enough. And, I'm sure he'll be upset, too."

"I doubt that, Iggy. Besides, Noct is grieving right now. So, I'm just giving him the space he needs."

"You're his best friend. I think he would want you beside him."

"You don't know that. I'm not good at these things, either. I think you should be the one comforting him, not me."

"What's wrong with you, Prompto? It's almost as if you're scared of His Majesty. These bad dreams of yours are really frightening you."

"They're not just bad dreams."

"What are they, then?"

"They're … They're signs."

"What are they signs of, Prompto?"

"The future which has yet to come. It doesn't matter if you don't believe me now. You will in time, though."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

He lay beside Noctis.

He couldn't sleep, though. He was afraid - frightened of the man next to him, who haunted his dreams every night. His nightmares were coming true - the Lucis king was changing, but into that stranger from his unconsciousness, with bright crimson eyes.

The others didn't believe him, or even notice Noctis' behavior changing. They disregarded his warning as well - giving excuses for Noctis' personality shift, like he's grieving. Their king wasn't grieving anymore - only angry, especially while they're fighting. That terrified him - unsettled him, not fond of overkilling, which their king was as of late.

XOXO

He felt Noctis' touch.

He gripped the sheets - squeezing shut his eyes, not reciprocating the gesture. His king could care less - still kissing his neck, but rather roughly. It's common now - this rugged behavior during lovemaking, which he didn't appreciate.

He missed Noctis' gentle nature - sweet nothings, even his awkwardness. He didn't like this Noctis, who was aggressive and assertive. He pushed Noctis, with trembling hands. The Lucis king raised an eyebrow at him, just before wiping his mouth clean.

"L-Let's not."

"Why?"

"I-It's late, Noct. They're sleeping, too."

"That never stopped you before."

"W-We shouldn't, Noct. I really don't want to."

"If they bother you so much, we should just go somewhere else."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Follow me."

XOXO

The vacant hotel hallways were unnerving.

He closely trailed Noctis - following his king, who found a suite. It was a honeymoon suite - beautifully decorated, with elegant furniture. A large bed was in the middle of the room - plush pillows and blankets strewn onto it, which couldn't compare to the ones in their regular room.

He had been plucked up - thrown then atop the bed, a yelp left his mouth. His king crawled over him - pinned his wrists down, just before kissing him. He struggled and squirmed, but Noctis only tightened his hold. He felt Noctis' arousal, his body brushing against it.

"S-Stop!"

"You've finally lost your mind, haven't you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Iggy told me. You think I'm some monster from your bad dreams. It explains a lot, like why you've been acting crazy lately."

"I-I'm not crazy. A-And I don't think you're a monster. N-Noct, I would never think you're a monster."

"Why are you so scared of me, then?!"

"N-Noct …"

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you on this trip."

XOXO

That hurt him.

His eyes began watering - teardrops dripped down his chin, but his tears only made Noctis frown. The Lucis king rolled off of him - laid on his back, just before lighting a cigarette. The honeymoon suite was a nonsmoking room, though. It still didn't stop his king from smoking.

He was disgusted - turning then onto his side, not wanting to see Noctis smoking. He couldn't escape the smell - an agitating scent, which made him want to cough. He did a few times - an amusing reaction for his king, who chuckled at him.

"S-Smoking is bad for you, Noct. If Iggy knew …"

"That's the thing, Prompto. Iggy is not going to know."

"W-Well, I can always tell him."

"Will you now? You want me to stop that bad, Prompto."

"Y-Yeah."

"I can guarantee telling Iggy is not going to make me stop. He can't do anything, not when I'm the king."

"W-What will make you stop, then?"

"You on your knees giving me a …"

"I don't know how the others haven't noticed yet, but there is something seriously wrong with you!"

"Here we go again."

"You're not my Noct!"

"You're fucking crazy, Prompto."

XOXO

A hush fell over them.

It lasted until the morning - concerning Ignis, who tried talking to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially because he was exhausted. He hadn't slept much last night, not when he had stayed up crying. His king had done nothing to comfort him, but just torment him.

His tears only encouraged Noctis, too. The Lucis king would wipe them away, just before calling him crazy once again. It was a constant cycle - a manipulation tactic, to confuse him. He didn't break - trusted himself more, a difficult thing to do. He was in a fragile mental state - one which his king kept trying to take advantage of, that didn't deter him from the truth though.

"Are you okay, Prompto? You seem absolutely tired."

"I'm fine, Iggy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"If you say so, then I won't pry too much. We're leaving Altissia today."

"It's about time."

"Let's get going now. We have a long day ahead of us."

XOXO

He could feel the tension between Gladio and Noctis.

It had been going on for a while now. The two wouldn't stop arguing, especially during their hunts. They kept bickering - over minuscule things, even the smallest mistakes. They couldn't communicate well - two alpha males never can, not without creating a ruckus.

A sigh escaped him. He wanted to fall asleep, just take a nap. He hadn't slept all night - too busy sobbing, like the nervous wreck he is. It was beginning to show as well - dark circles caressing his eyes, but not that prominently yet.

"We're gonna roll through Tenebrae."

"Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica."

"You're sure you're up to that?"

"The wounds have mended. Eyesight's a matter of time."

"Oh …"

XOXO

The shield stood up.

It startled him. He flinched in surprise - observing Gladio stride towards Noctis, who looked lost in thought. His king followed suit though - standing up as well, but Gladio grabbed his collar. However, Gladio wasn't trying to fight, just lecture and motivate Noctis. Even so, Noctis wasn't taking the lesson well, not understanding Gladio's words.

He took Ignis' hand. It was an unconscious action - one made without him knowing, especially because he was in shock. He wanted them to stop, to stop shouting already. They wouldn't stop, though. Their confrontation only got worse, too.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"We're not stopping at Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it."

"I am over it. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you."

"Let go of me."

"How's that ring fit ya? You'd rather carry it around than wear it?"

"It fits perfectly. Now like I said before, get your hands off of me."

XOXO

It dawned on him at that moment.

The Ring of Lucii - a powerful weapon, which was clearly altering Noctis, like from his nightmares. However, Noctis needed the ring - its powers, to defeat the darkness, and reclaim his throne. Even so, Noctis was losing himself to the ring - its powers far too great, especially for someone so young as his king to handle.

The train grew quiet once more. He looked over at Noctis, who had his fists tightly clenched. He loved Noctis so much, with every ounce of his being. It didn't matter what Noctis had put him through or will put him through, especially because Noctis isn't himself.

If he had to choose between Noctis and Eos, he would always choose his king. He'll find a way to remove that ring, then.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

He took pictures.

The Regalia had been washed. It was shining and shimmering - gleaming underneath the sun, just radiant as ever. It was a damn shame - how he had crashed such a beautiful vehicle, even though she's an advanced model. It weighed on him heavily - a commoner got to drive her, except proved himself unfit.

The thought was heartbreaking. He loved cars, especially the Regalia. It was classy and chic, but sporty as well. It was something Noctis looked good driving, his handsome king and significant other. A sigh slipped out - the thought of Noctis upsetting, not pleasant like before. A rift separated them now - over the past couple of weeks, as Noctis' behavior changed.

XOXO

He wanted to cry.

He missed Noctis - the tender touches and kisses, but Noctis wasn't himself. His king seemed different - aggressive and antagonistic, especially towards Gladio. They fought regularly - bickering back and forth, even physically sometimes. That horrified him - made him feel nervous, a state he's been in for a long time now.

He was always scared. His nightmares were coming true. His king's eyes were tinged red - a few shades missing, which would manifest soon enough. The others haven't noticed - oblivious and blind, just ignorant to what's happening. They wouldn't listen - unbothered by his warning, even though they've seen signs. They thought that was grief - temperamental problems from loss, an excuse for the truth.

"Aren't you a pretty, little thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name, blondie?"

"I'm already seeing someone."

"I can treat you better. You'll always be smiling if you're with me."

"I don't care, just leave me alone!"

"I like you, though. And your skin is so soft."

"Don't touch me!"

XOXO

He was saved.

The drunkard fell over - groaning in pain, as Noctis' fists clenched. His king leaned down - grabbing the man's collar, just before punching him again. He sobbed and stumbled backwards - eyes squeezing shut and watering, with twinkling teardrops. He hated resorting to tears - made him feel weak, except he was nervous.

The drunkard was bleeding - beaten and bruised, but Noctis' assault kept going. His king wouldn't stop - repeatedly punching and kicking, not bothered by the hurt he's inflicting upon someone. It was sickening - disturbing and disgusting, to witness his king falling from elegance and grace.

"He's crown property!"

"Please stop, Noct."

"He belongs to me, not to the likes of you! You're hardly even worthy enough to lay eyes on him, let alone try to touch him!"

"Please, Noct, I'm sure he knows now. I'm sure he understands. You don't have to hurt him anymore."

"I'm only allowed to touch him!"

"Noct!"

XOXO

He screamed loudly.

It got Noctis' attention - captured and caught Noctis' interest, who then turned towards him. He was kissed - passionately and lustfully, but still roughly and forcefully. He though recropricated Noctis' kiss - letting the drunkard scurry away, as Noctis tightened their embrace. He couldn't escape - locked inside Noctis' arms, a place he felt safe once.

It wasn't anymore, though. He felt tense - uneasy and anxious, just on edge nowadays. His king's actions were unpredictable - volatile and erratic, the complete opposite of how he once behaved. The Lucis king never hurt him, but taunt and tease him. There was a lot of name-calling, not anything serious.

"Get off him, Noct!"

"What now, Gladio? Am I slacking off again? Am I somehow forgetting my duties as king by spending time with my favorite crown citizen?"

"N-Noct …"

"He's crying. What the hell did you do, Noct?"

"I didn't do anything to him, Gladio. He's always crying. He's a crybaby."

"C-Crybaby …"

"Are you okay, Prompto?"

"And why wouldn't he be? I would never hurt him, Gladio."

"I-I'm fine …"

"That's good, but don't hesitate to call Noct out on his bullshit."

"Do you seriously believe I would mistreat him? Where do you think you're going? Get back here, Gladio."

"I-It's okay, Noct."

XOXO

He wasn't convincing enough.

His king followed Gladio - chasing his shield down, with provoking jabs. The tall brunet didn't give in, just kept resisting Noctis' insults. It was affecting him, still infuriating and irritating him. It wouldn't be long before he snapped, then.

The shield did indeed snap. His king and Gladio began arguing again - demeaning and degrading each other, except this time Noctis was more angry than usual. He and Ignis tried tearing them apart - telling them to stop, especially because they're in the public's eye. It was futile, though.

"What's your problem, Gladio?!"

"Enough, Your Majesty!"

"D-Don't, Noct."

"Gladio has something against me. And I want to know what!"

"I assure you, Your Majesty! Gladio only wants the best for you. You're his king."

"I-It's true, Noct."

"I'm no fool. I'm not good enough to be his king. That's already been made clear enough by Gladio himself."

"That's far from the truth, Your Majesty."

"N-Noct …"

XOXO

He grabbed Noctis' hand.

His king followed along - trailing after him, as he suspected would occur. He led Noctis away - down the ramp, to the tiny secluded area underneath Cartanica Station. He hugged Noctis, who lifted him up onto a box. He sat atop it, with his legs open.

The Lucis king smirked - unbuckling his pants, then his own. It had been a while since Noctis and him had been intimate. He had been against the idea ever since Noctis changed. He didn't have much of a choice now and needed to learn how to love _this_ Noctis.

"I knew you wanted it. You were just playing hard to get."

"I'm sorry, _Noct_."

"There's no need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"I miss _you_."

"I know we've been fighting a lot, but I hate how you look at me as if I'm some stranger. It's like you really believe I'm the monster from your nightmares."

"I love you. And I would never think you're a monster."

"Will you prove it, then? Will you show me, just how much you love me, just how much you love your king?"

"I-I'm _yours_ to command."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
